


Balls Hanging Out

by Orilon



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orilon/pseuds/Orilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colt’s thoughts after the Ball Cocktail incident</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balls Hanging Out

Title: Balls Hanging Out   
Author: Orilon   
Rating: R to be safe   
Characters: CM Punk, Colt Cabana, mentions of Adam Pierce  
Disclaimer: The wrestlers mentioned belong to themselves.   
Distribution: If you want it, take it, but let me know where.   
Author’s Note: On the straight shooting with CM Punk and Colt Cabana DVD, Colt tells a story about him and Punk almost getting arrested because they put, err, certain male anatomy in Styrofoam cups in a public restaurant after an Indy wrestling show as one of Colt’s jokes.   
Summary: Colt’s thoughts after the Ball Cocktail incident   
Feedback: Please.

I lean my head against Punk’s shoulder, too scared to move. When most of the shaking settles down, I get the Styrofoam cup off my balls and readjust my underwear and jeans. I feel Punk moving around as he does the same thing and throws his shirt in the general location of our luggage.

When I first put the cup on my balls, I honestly was not expecting it to turn out like it did: I and Punk in the van after just barely getting out of the restaurant before the police came in after someone called them. Punk table dancing with his shirt off was an interesting sight, and sent interesting thoughts briefly through my mind before he grabbed my shoulder to get out of there. I think he stuffed the dollars he got in his pocket before we left. What I had meant as a joke went further than I meant, and had unexpected consequences. I wasn’t expecting to be possibly arrested for this.

I feel him move next to me and look over and see him rummaging through his bag. When he pulls out a different shirt and stuffs the other one back in his bag, I crawl over to mine and copy him. Pierce came out later to get us when the coast was clear, but I was nervous when we went back in.

I was very glad when we left and hit the road again. Being in the van crammed in with everyone else is not the time to discuss my thoughts prompted by him table dancing, and just seeing his groin in general. However, I do plan on talking to him about it when we get a chance.

I don’t know if it will lead to more, but would like it to if Punk is thinking the same thing.


End file.
